His Little Whispers
by EvenTheStarsRefuseTo
Summary: A pirate story. The title is inspired by Meg and Dia's "Monster" but is not at all closely tied to the story. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

As the waves crashed violently across the bow of his weathered ship, the Captain thought about many things. Mostly he thought of his family and how perfectly paired off they were. Everybody had somebody, their perfect somebody, except he.

Of course, these thoughts would have been the shame of such a feared and respected captain. In the eyes of his crew he was a ruthless and cold-blooded killer. And so he assumed his role. Certainly the guilt did not escape him. Rather, it just deepened the torture of his monstrous soul, which he believed deserved every bit of agony. A monster. No title, not even Captain, fit him better.

Behind him was heard the scrapings of bristle on board as his crew rigorously scoured the vessel. No objective spectator could have ever guessed the true nature of this ship's inhabitants.

Vampires? Mostly. Pirates? Absolutely.

And so the monstrous Captain Edward Cullen gauged his life as such and never could have anticipated his existence had yet to truly mean anything.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Princess Isabella Marie Swan_. She scoffed at the name. It wasn't that she disliked her position. The name just sounded so… haughty. Oh, who was she kidding? It was _exactly_ that she disliked her position.

Whatever god had decided to make this girl a princess had quite a sick sense of humor. Nothing about Bella screamed "Princess" in any way, shape, or form. Princesses were meant to be beautiful and exotic. With brown and hair and matching eyes, Bella absolutely ruled herself out of these categories. She had no desire for riches or luxury. Bella found her outlet in reading and dreaming. Bella Swan loved her father, Charlie, with all of her soul. She did not, however, love King Charles Swan. These men, to her, seemed entirely separate entities.

It was because of this that she was able to do what she knew must be her next action. It was funny, she thought, that she had lived her whole life beside the sea and never once experience the feel of the ocean's cool waves whipping against her pale legs.

She stared long and hard at the mirror in front of her and made final adjustments to her façade. Today she would not play the part of princess. Her stolen clothing suggested something more along the lines of street-rat. With a final exasperating look at her "palace," Bella Swan strode out into the bustling street and away from her so-called life.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey all. Totally forgot to disclaim (but I think you can tell)… I don't own Twilight in any way, shape, or form. End of…**_

**Chapter two**

The clamorous streets beckoned to the princess with gaudy temptation. She had shed her sheath of pastel and lace and quickly been wrapped in a lavish cloth of bright Egyptian cotton. The flash and pomp of street merchants, vagabonds, and commoners swirled and swirled and swallowed the princess up.

As she waded through throngs of people, Bella would hear whispered confidences and morsels of gossip concerning her family, their connections, and her "love" life. Each time a hushed "Princess Isabella" would grace her ears, she fought to suppress the second nature urge to immediately turn and address the speaker. It was weird, she thought, and unnatural to quit yourself cold turkey.

_Bella, now. You're Bella._

What impressed her more, however, was the scene unfolding before her. It was dirty and disgusting and wonderful all in one. There were no kings in sight, nor castles, nor guards or any reminder of her sheltered existence. No, as Princess Isabella- Bella- sauntered across the uneven cobblestone streets of the town in her lackluster disguise, her only concern lay ahead of her.

Minutes passed and Bella was soon able to view the glistening sea. It was unlike any book could ever describe it. No words, no matter how eloquent, could have ever told Bella of the feeling that consumed her upon the sight of this natural live wire.

It was because of this fascination that Bella lost her footing on the precarious stones and ungracefully toppled to the dirty floor. Scraped and stinging, though her pride remained unharmed, Bella began to hoist herself up again, only to be swiftly raised and set right by the coldest pair of hands she had ever felt.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Captain," a voice behind him beckoned and so he turned only to see the eager Seth Clearwater standing behind him with an unfaltering smile.

"Captain, they told me to tell you that we are approaching port."

Accurately assessing that he would receive no answer, Seth sauntered away with a hangdog expression. Seth was one of very few pirates aboard his ship who did not purely fear the Captain. Whether this was due to some knowledge to which Edward was not privy or sheer naivety, he did not know.

_Edward._ A voice called somewhere vaguely to his left, near the bow. Well not a voice so much- let's just say his crew couldn't have heard. _Edward, stop moping. We are going into town. I suggest you walk around a bit. You're suffocating me._

Though he resented Jasper's bastardization of his own self-loathing, he knew a foray into the town would do him good- if not just for the sake of maintaining appearances.

Not one minute after the ship was tied off, a loud crash drew his attention to the dock. There he saw Jacob Black and one of his Quileute friends mindlessly rough-housing.

_Mutt._ It's not that Jacob was a bad pirate, by any means. However, there were still many things about the careless child that Edward wholeheartedly resented.

Descending the platform onto the dock, Captain Edward Cullen knew today's events would certainly prove trying.

_**Okay, so this might seem lame but if anybody knows boat terms (like idk the parts of a ship) could you just let me know because I'm pretty sure that'll come in handy. Thanks **__****_


End file.
